Not In Love
by LovesRickman
Summary: Professor Severus Snape is absolutely, positively, NOT in love! OneShot Songfic


NOT IN LOVE

Summary: Professor Severus Snape is absolutely, positively, **NOT** in love! One Shot Songfic.

Disclaimer: Professor ' Master of Denial as well as Potions' Severus Snape as well as the rest of the Hogwarts crew as well as the rest of the Potter Universe belongs to JKR. I'm just having fun and getting under Snape's skin!

Song is by 10CC. Lyrics copied from website: http-/w w w sample of the song can also be found all that takes care of the legal hoo-ha! If not, I respectfully apologize and declare that no infringements of any copy write is intended! I'm broke so it would be a waste of time to sue me anyway!

The idea popped into my head one day and refused to leave until I gave in and wrote it down. Enjoy! Thanks to baby cousin Aeryun for the help! Sorry for mis-spelling your name last time cuz!

_I'm not in love  
So don't forget it  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through  
And just because  
I call you up  
Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made  
I'm not in love, no no, it's because.. _

Severus Snape flung open the door leading into the Great Hall. Glaring at anyone who dared to meet his gaze, he stalked to his customary stop at the Staff Table and threw himself into his chair. Ignoring his dining companions, he poured himself a cup of strong black coffee and downed it in one go. Pouring a second cup, he took a sip and moodily surveyed the vast array of breakfast foods that had appeared. Damn! Nothing looked worth the bother of putting on his plate.

A flurry of wings announced the arrival of the morning owl post. Snape idly watched the assortment of owls circling the room as he finished the second cup of coffee and poured a third. A handsome Barn owl fluttered down next to him and held out it's leg. Raising an eyebrow, he untied the scroll attached to the owl's leg and handed the bird a slice of bacon from the platter in front of him. Clutching the bacon in its beak, the owl flew off and out of the Great Hall.

A subtle whiff of a flowery perfume greeted his nose as he unfurled the parchment. Written in pale blue ink was a single sentence. " Last night was incredible- Gabrielle". A faint flush stole across his face, as did a soft smile as he recalled the previous evening. Gabrielle was a lovely witch. Simply fascinating and leaving her very early this morning had actually felt painful. Painful ? Where did THAT come from? Snape shook his head in disgust and finished the third cup of coffee, setting it down with a bang, causing Professor Flitwick to jump in surprise. " Painful indeed!" he huffed to himself. Last night had been merely a pleasant meal and a good shag with a pretty witch! It wasn't like it MEANT anything for Merlin's sake!

_  
I like to see you  
But then again  
That doesn't mean you mean that much to me  
So if I call you  
Don't make a fuss  
Don't tell your friends about the two of us  
I'm not in love, no no, it's because.._

Severus burst into the kitchen at Grimmauld Place, his robes billowing dramatically. Grabbing the full carafe of coffee off the counter along with a cup, he settled himself at the table. Giving Remus Lupin a curt nod, he plucked a strawberry muffin from the plate on the table and bit into it furiously. Washing down the mouthful with a gulp of coffee, he glared at the man sitting across from him.

"Really Lupin, what is it with women anyway?" He snapped gesturing wildly with the muffin still clenched in his hand. " Why can't they understand a good shag is just that? Why do they insist on attaching emotions to a pleasant physical act by insisting it must be 'love'? What nonsense! Love is but a bunch of foolishness designed to make women feel less guilty about indulging in their normal physical desires! Love!" he sneered derisively, " A four letter word that takes a simple biological act and turns it into a pile of bullocks! Oh hell, why am I bothering to talk to YOU about it? You're nothing but a dumb animal anyway!" Snape scraped back his chair and carried his cup to the sink, pausing to rinse away the now pulped remains of the muffin from his fingers. He stalked from the room leaving behind a very bemused Werewolf.

_I keep your picture  
Upon the wall  
It hides a nasty stain that's lying there  
So don't you ask me  
To give it back  
I know you know it doesn't mean that much to me  
I'm not in love, no no, it's because.._

Snape sat in the huge leather wing chair in front of his fireplace. Setting down his glass of scotch, he rubbed tiredly at his eyes before glaring at the picture he had idiotically stuck on the wall. It was of himself and Gabrielle taken at recent Ministry ball the Malfoy's had hosted. He was wearing dark green dress robes and Gabrielle was a vision in shimmering silver lame. He categorically despised having his picture taken but Gabby had been so pleased that he didn't even bother to hex that silly ass Colin Creevey when he had taken the picture. Colin had gone to work for the " Daily Prophet " as a staff photographer upon his graduation from Hogwarts. Enlarged copies had been sent to each of them and in a moment of sheer madness he had framed his copy and placed it on the wall of the sitting room. If that wasn't bad enough, his photographed self was making a complete ass out of himself! Not only was he possessively hugging Gabrielle but even worse 'he' kept gently lifting 'her' face and giving her tender kisses! Really! How embarrassing! He wasn't sure what malicious spirit had possessed him to hang up the picture but he deeply regretted it. At least he thought he did. Rather depended on his mood. At the very least, he should have had the sense to put it somewhere more private than the sitting room where absolutely any visitor could see it!

_Ooh you'll wait a long time for me  
Ooh you'll wait a long time  
Ooh you'll wait a long time for me  
Ooh you'll wait a long time_

Severus Snape was in a foul, belligerent mood. Not to mention feeling embarrassed and harassed! It was quite bad enough, thank you, that the previous night Gabrielle had been using frightening words like ' relationship' and 'love' with unbelievable abandon! But to add fuel to the fire, the Headmaster and Minerva and come by this afternoon and spotted that most damning picture! He had escaped Gabby's flat yesterday with her clearly unhappy with him and he had been feeling unreasonably guilty when Albus and Minerva saw that Merlin damned picture and they BOTH got the most annoying twinkles in their eyes! He would go back to supporting Voldemort before anyone tried to trap him into declaring feelings that he simply didn't have he fumed to himself. He would show Gabrielle, Albus and Minerva just how he really did feel by the gods!

With a scowl marring his face, he tore the picture from the wall and gathered the pile of notes from Gabrielle. He had truly intended on destroying all those silly notes, but for one reason or another he simply hadn't gotten around to doing so! Tying everything into a neat bundle, he started towards the fireplace, firm in his intention to throw the whole foolish mess into the flames. At the last moment, he stopped dead in his tracks. For some Merlin damned, idiotic reason he couldn't bring himself to destroyed everything that represented Gabrielle to him. Muttering a constant stream of curses, he stomped off to his bedroom and buried it all in the depths of his wardrobe instead. With a final virulent oath, he grabbed a bottle of firewhiskey and threw himself into his chair in front of the fire and tipped the bottle to his lips.

_I'm not in love  
So don't forget it  
It's just a silly phase I'm going through  
And just because I call you up  
Don't get me wrong, don't think you've got it made  
I'm not in love  
I'm not in love_

A week later, a trembling, unshaven Severus Snape flung a handful of floo powder into the fire and called out. "Gabrielle, I miss you . Forgive me. I tried to fight it as hard as I can, but I find that I need you. Please make life shine again for me…"


End file.
